


The Madness of Twilight

by CelestialDoom



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialDoom/pseuds/CelestialDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events of ‘Lesson Zero’. Twilight has still had issues with her neurosis of failing the princess, and this has started to take her down the path into insanity.<br/>After she starts to fall apart, Luna takes matters into her own hooves, and places Twilight into the Ponyville hospital secure unit, for daring to swear at her.</p><p>Twilight believes that she has been imprisoned there for eternity, though, to be honest, she has, even if its for her own health, and the well being of all the other ponies in the area.</p><p>Celestia has had to intone a new element bearer, this is a surprise to the rest of the element bearers. The rest of the mane 6, take a new element bearer in their strides, though Rainbow, being loyalty, takes it hardest, and is visibly hostile to her for a while.</p><p>After they all start to get along, Celestia sends the new Element of Magic to see Twilight, and find out what has caused her to become paranoid. The only fly in the ointment, is that Twilight has started a plan to escape the secure unit, even though her magic has been dampened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long Time Coming

A long time coming.

How did it all happen?  
How did the star pupil of Princess Celestia fall from grace? And why has another unicorn been chosen to take her place?

To answer these questions, dear reader, we must whisk you back to the recent past, to a time of worry for a certain lavender coloured unicorn. When, in her mind, everything was starting to fall apart, and her _friends_  were not helping at all...or so it seemed to her.

So, dear, dear reader, hold on tight, for we are in for a bumpy ride, and keep you hands inside the cage, I am not responsible for the loss of any limbs.

6 Weeks Earlier

_My dearest, most beloved pupil,_

_While it is with utter joy that I receive your regular reports, I must question the reason for multiple copies._

_I quite understand the need for safety, regarding that they _may_ get lost in transportation, but never has this happened in thousands of years!_

_So, with the greatest respect, I would ask you to send _only_ one copy in future._

_Also, please would you be so kind as to visit myself and Luna at your earliest convenience, we have some questions we would like to ask._

_Your Mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

Reading the letter again, Twilight was confused by the last part, ‘They have questions they’d like to ask me? Have I done something so dreadfully wrong that I'm now in trouble?’, she started to panic, and Spike wasn't around to help her snap out of it, ‘Oh no! What if a report  **hasn't**  arrived? What if it was an important report, one of my lessons? I’ll be **TARDY**!’

Twilight started to reschedule her whole calendar, just so she could fit in a visit to Canterlot, hours later, and many scrolls and quills later, Spike returned home, “Twilight?”, and hearing scribbling noises coming from upstairs, investigated.

“For Celestia’s sake Twilight! What’s gotten in to you?”, he shouted.

Shocked at the response from her Number One assistant, Twilight looked over the mound of paper, “I'm **TARDY**!”, she squeaked, “The Princesses want to ask me questions at the castle, and I've been trying to rearrange my calendar so I can fit it in.”

He face-palmed himself, and just looked her in the eyes, and said, “Just drop it Twilight! Just go to Canterlot, like right now! If you’re quick, you can get the next train out.”

Twilight looked over at the dragon, “O...okay, well, I’ll just…”

“No need, I've got one packed, for emergencies like this!”, Spike held up a saddlebag, “Good job I'm here to keep you sane!”, he chuckled.

Putting the saddlebag on, Twilight gave Spike a nuzzle, “Thanks Number One assistant! Look after the library for me!”, and teleported out of the tree, and over to the train station.

“Phew!”, he said, looking at Owlowiscious, “She’s going crazy! I thought that all this was over and done with after the Princess had spoken with her the last time!”, so, for the first time in days, Spike had a quiet evening.

Meanwhile at the train station, “One ticket for Canterlot, please!”, squeaked Twilight, “I need to get there right away!”

“Oh, Twilight!”, All Aboard said, “You’re in luck, we leave in 5 minutes, and for government employees, well, okay, for you, it’s free!”, he pushed a ticket under the glass.

Stunned, Twilight looked at him, and said, “Th...thank you!”, and taking her ticket, trotted out of the ticket office, and took a seat on the train.

Looking in her saddlebag, she noticed that Spike had indeed done a good job, ‘Let’s see, Daring Do novel, I've read it before, but, it’s always good having it. Smarty Pants doll, I could have sworn that Big Mac stole you, oh well, flask of tea, how did he know? I’ll ask him when I return, and fresh daisy sandwiches, hmmm, I’ll really have to ask him now!’

Settling back in her seat, Twilight dug out the novel, and Smarty Pants, putting the latter on the table in front of her, and got into a comfortable position to read.

The motion of the train started to lull Twilight to sleep, and so, she started to dream.

_ Dream Sequence 1 _

Where am I? Who am I?

Twilight floated in a blank landscape, the ground, if it could be called that, was silver sand, the sky, was a dark purple, so dark that it was almost, but not quite, black. There were no stars either.

“Hello? Hello?”, she called out, nothing, not even an echo, moving forward, tentatively, testing each hoof-step, to make sure that she didn't sink in, she walked, in the direction she’d been facing, just in case she could find something, anything.

Walking was the only thing she could do, and, here, wherever here was, she didn't seem to tire. In fact, she had more energy than she’d ever had before. An idea struck her, focusing on a point further ahead, she teleported.

Blinking out of existence, she felt disorientated, as if, as if...she reappeared, not the spot in the distance, but, somewhere else.

“Wha?”, she exclaimed, “What the hey?”

She’d reappeared in a stone room, the only colour that could describe it was cabbage green, there were beds, they looked like hospital beds, “Well, that’s strange!”, she said, to nopony in particular.

In each bed was one of her friends, they looked like they were asleep, the only difference was, their colours were muted, and above each bed, where their elements, pulsing slowly. There was one bed, unoccupied, which she assumed was for her.

Above, what she’d assumed was her bed, her element, was pulsing, but it wasn't the colour of the element, it was a sickly black, with an equally sickly green tinge, which made her feel, strange. Not a funny kind of strange, but a strangeness she’d never felt before.

Trotting over to ‘her’ bed, she looked directly at her element, and felt a power flowing from it, a power so strong, so primordial. Something that she thought would make Celestia look like a day old foal.

“Twilight Sparkle!”, she jumped around upon hearing the voice behind her, “Twilight Sparkle! The power you see within your element is the heart of all our magic.”

She looked at the pony, no, not a pony, this was taller, much, much taller, it was a horse. The genesis of the pony race.

“Twilight Sparkle, take the power, and you shall become even more powerful than that whelp Celestia.”, the being spoke, with a voice that could shake down mountains, “She was offered the power to rule over all the world, and look at her!”

“Princess Celestia is a wise, and gentle ruler. She would NEVER succumb to that sort of power!”, Twilight spat back, “Who are you? And where am I?”, she added.

“Never!? Never!? She was offered untold power, and control over ALL, not just her pitiful solar trick, she is weak, you, on the other hand, you have a spark within you that tell me different.”, it replied, “You are destined for a greatness beyond this land, a greatness that will make Celestia bow before you.”

“You still haven’t answered my questions!”, she shot back, “Where am I, and who are you?”

“Very well!”, the silence was almost deafening, it seemed like an eternity before it spoke again, “Very well, if you so insist...You are in HELL!”

“You mean Tartarus?”, Twilight stammered out, “There’s no place called hell.”

“You silly, stupid fool! Tartarus is just the name given to Hell by your so called Princess! You are in Hell, look out of a window if you do not believe me.”, and gestured to the windows.

Climbing onto her hind legs, she looked out of the window, the scene before her was, was, was of a landscape scarred by lava, a red/orange sky with comets hitting the ground, and churning everything up, there were figures walking upon the land, some walking upright, upon what she thought were their hind legs, and others walking on all fours. Turning back to the figure, she said, “I...I don't understand!”

“You are slowly beginning to understand!”, there seemed to be a chuckle in its voice, “Now, I shall answer the other part of your question.” Gesturing to two chairs that weren't there a moment ago, “Sit. Please, sit.”

Twilight gingerly sat on the smallest of the chairs, “I am, as you have already figured out,a horse.”, it looked down at Twilight, “My name is Destiny, I am, how can one put it? I am the creator of the race you are part of. You could almost say I am a god!” It chuckled at that part, as if it had said a joke.

Twilight was shocked at that last part, “We don’t have any gods!”

“Yes you do, just because you are taught to believe that you do not, by that whelp”, it spat the last part out, “it does not mean that there are not any. And I can see by the look in your eyes that you **have**  heard of my name.”, looking deeper into her eyes, it continued, “A part of you knows I am correct, a primeval part of your being.”

Twilight just sat there, mesmerized by this godlike being, saying all those things about her mentor, her mother-figure, she couldn't take it any-more, her mind was beginning to crack, “It...it can’t be true! It just can’t!”, she started to sob.

Picking up the sobbing figure in its forelegs, it placed her upon the empty bed, “You are beginning to understand, my little pony!”, and chuckled, a particularly evil chuckle, “You will soon understand more!”

As Twilight slept, the black/green pulse of her element drew lower, and lower, towards her.

Snapping awake, Twilight almost screamed, sweat coating her fur, ‘Thank Celestia it was only a dream!’

_End of Dream Sequence 1_

* * *

 

The train pulled into Canterlot, “Canterlot! Last stop, Canterlot!”, All Aboard called out, and the passengers began to disembark. Twilight repacked her saddlebags, and followed the last of the passengers out onto the platform. Looking for a carriage, she spotted a familiar unicorn waiting at the exit, a unicorn she didn't want to talk to. Thankfully, the crowd was moving swiftly, and she merged in with them, avoiding the unicorn.

‘Phew!’, she thought to herself, ‘Now for the carriage.’, spotting one, she trotted over to it, “Canterlot Castle, please, good sir!”

“It’s a bit late, miss. You won’t be able to tour.”, he replied.

“Oh, it’s no problem, I'm expected.”, Twilight said, in her politest voice. The carriage took off down the crowded evening streets, Twilight reliving memories of her time spent here, under the tutelage of Princess Celestia. Soon, the castle came into view, it’s gleaming towers, and walls, visible in the evening dusk.

“Here you go, miss! That’ll be 5 bits.”, the carriage driver said, holding out his hoof.

She passed over 7, having been brought up to tip, “Thank you, sir.”, she replied, trotting up to the front gates.

“Twilight Sparkle!”, one of the guards called as she approached, “You are expected. Though, we did not expect you so soon.”

“Strong Spear! I wouldn't have arrived so soon, if I hadn't been forced to!”, she replied, and followed him inside. The two ponies trotted through the hallways, until they arrived at the large doors that could only mean one place. The two guards standing by the doors saluted Twilight and her guide.

“Enter Twilight. You are expected.”, he intoned, and opened the doors for her.

“Thank you, sir!”, she replied in her most polite voice, and entered the throne room. Behind her the doors closed, with a white glow, meaning that there would be **no**  admittance.

Upon the thrones, sat the two Princesses, “Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student!”, Celestia spoke, “We did not expect you so soon.”

“Verily, we thought that you wouldst arrive on the morrow.”, Luna spoke in her ancient voice, “Is there a reason thou hast arrived early?”

“Yes, your highness. Spike forced me to come.”, she said in an uncertain tone, “I would have been happier if I’d have been able to come tomorrow.”, a small smile, appearing on her face.

“Never mind, Twilight!”, Celestia said, moving forward to hug Twilight, “Now, for the reason we asked you here.”, she mentioned her Twilight to sit beside them.

“We have noticed, Twilight Sparkle, that thou hast started to send not one, but, two reports to thy Princess.”, Luna intoned, “We are concerned as to the meaning of this!”

Twilight swallowed, “I'm just making sure that they get here. I don’t want another incident to happen again.”

“You mean the time that I had to nullify _your_  spell?”, Celestia chuckled, with an eyebrow raised.

“Y..yes, princess.”, Twilight meekly said, “I didn't want to be tardy again!”

Luna just looked amused, Celestia, on the other hoof, looked concerned, “My faithful student, what happened then was not the result of you being _tardy_ , it was the result of you being neurotic. And worrying about nothing!”

“Nothing? I was late with a friendship report, and if I couldn't find a report to write, I’d have let you down!”, she replied, “And so, I'm sending copies of the reports so they can’t get lost, or misdirected.”

“Twilight Sparkle!”, Luna called out, in her Canterlot Voice, “There has never been a case of ANY missives just vanishing in over a thousand years!”

“But, there’s always a first!”, she replied, “I'm just being careful, Princess.”

“There’s careful,”, Celestia spoke softly, “And there’s being paranoid. Which brings me to the next part of the reason we asked you to come here.”

Twilight was confused, “What do you mean, Princess?”

“There was”, she seemed to be stuck for the words to say, Luna, on the other-hoof, had no trouble whatsoever.

“There was a problem with the spell my sister didst cast to cancel out thy spell!”, she paused, looking at Celestia, who just nodded, “We didst not understand the spell, and there seemed to be a feedback.”

“A feedback? What sort of feedback?”, Twilight stammered out.

“Your, neurosis was amplified back upon yourself.”, Celestia spoke with a hint of sorrow in her voice, “And, we are afraid that you will start to show signs of…”

Once again, Luna spoke up, “Signs of Insanity and Paranoia. Or, to simply put it, thou willst go mad!”, Celestia gave her sister a sharp look.

Twilight felt her heart break at these words, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, “Is...is there...anything you can do?”, she held back the tears, “I don’t want to…”, she whispered the next part, “go mad!”

“We are very sorry, Twilight Sparkle, we do not know enough of the spell you cast to work out a fix.”, she paused and nodded to her sister to continue the next part.

Celestia looked downcast, “My faithful student, from the moment my spell took control of your spell, and nullified it, you have already been going insane. Soon, if we are not careful, you’ll soon start to distrust everypony around you, including friends, and family.”, she had tears in her eyes now, “So, for the best, we will be placing you under an extensive examination at Ponyville Hospital.”

Twilight looked up when she heard the last words, “Ponyville?”

“Yes, unbeknownst to many, the Ponyville Infirmary, has the finest doctors, schooled in the arts of brain issues.”, Luna spoke, as gently as she could, “You will be safe and comfortable there, and, it is fortunate, your companion will still be able to visit.”

Twilight didn't feel relieved at this, and finally snapped, “You think than locking me up, in a mad house will help cure me? That causing pain and suffering to the one, who I've raised like a child, will help me?”, feeling the rage increase within her, there was only one course of action her body could do, ‘Rage Shift’, “Buck you, Luna! Buck you! Locking me up! Seriously? How in your tiny, calcified mind could you think that such a bucking thing could help?”

Luna was, understandably shocked at this outburst, “Thou **WILL KEEP A CIVIL TONGUE IN THY MOUTH, WHELP!** ”, causing Twilight to shift further. Celestia put a hoof on her sister shoulder, in an attempt to calm her down, “No sister, she hath insulted us! She will pay the price!”

Twilight was still in ‘Rage Shift’, “Twilight Sparkle! Thou will be not placed under strict observation at Ponyville Hospital, thou will be incarcerated there. Until a time that thou hast been deemed cured!”, Luna attempted to calm herself down, “If thou hast not been cured, thou will spend thy entire life there!”

Celestia was on the brink of tears, “Twilight, you must understand, it is for you own good, and that of everypony around!”, she paused, to take a breath, “I will understand if you do not wish to talk to me any-more, or have anything to do with me.”

Twilight had snapped back in reality, “Princess Luna, I'm...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap!”

“It is too late, Twilight Sparkle, it is too late!”, Luna replied, with sorrow in her voice, “We will transport you there, directly. Guards!” In came the two guards who were standing outside, “No more visitors tonight, your Princesses will be taking a, trip.”, looking at a fallen Twilight, “We will be transporting Miss Sparkle back to Ponyville.”

“As you command, your highness.”, the guards spoke in unison, and bowed.

Moments later, both the alicorn princesses took a now, almost comatose Twilight in their magic, and with not a moments thought, teleported to Ponyville Hospital.

* * *

 

“Your highness”, stammered Doctor Horse, “Are you quite certain?”

“If you cannot complete the task laid before you, **DOCTOR** ”, Luna intoned in a voice that would brook no argument, “Then I'm sure we can find one who will, whilst you will be working in **triage**!”

“Of course, of course! The paperwork will be handled by myself, now, I’ll get an orderly to…”, and stopped.

“Doctor!”, Celestia spoke in a stern voice, “I WILL TAKE TWILIGHT MYSELF! I know the way.” And, taking a comatose pony in her magic, walked to the secure unit, Luna and Doctor Horse following behind.

“She will receive the best care, your highnesses. The utter best care possible.”, the doctor said, “Nothing will be spared, nothing at all.”

“Thoust had better not mess THIS one up, doctor!”, Luna spoke quietly into his ear, “For if thou does, then THOU will join her!”

* * *

 

So, here we stand, dear reader, on the brink of collapse.

You understand now, what has happened, and why the star pupil took the downward path to insanity.

But, please, do not think this is the end, oh no! We must examine the coming of a new bearer, and the reason for them being chosen. For, there is a story to tell, and we have time, all the time we need.

Just remember one thing, do not judge Twilight. Her mind has shattered, and she still has a part to play. And Luna?

She will play her role, and more, oh, so much more!


	2. Becoming One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to our story, still in the same timeframe. Though, a couple of hours have passed since we last left the Princesses at the hospital.
> 
>  
> 
> Our heroine has been approached, see, she’s just there, over near the trees. Well, maybe we need to get a bit closer, just so we can work out who they are. But, when you find out, don’t tell a soul!
> 
>  
> 
> Now, I’ll leave you in the capable hands of the next part of our story. Just don’t read too much between the lines. You might go mad…

**Becoming One**

 

We return to our story, still in the same timeframe. Though, a couple of hours have passed since we last left the Princesses at the hospital.

 

Our heroine has been approached, see, she’s just there, over near the trees. Well, maybe we need to get a bit closer, just so we can work out who they are. But, when you find out, don’t tell a soul!

 

Now, I’ll leave you in the capable hands of the next part of our story. Just don’t read too much between the lines. You might go mad…

 

6 Weeks Earlier 

 

Dusk had started to fall. A glow could just be seen peeking out of the slight crack through the window shutters of the wooden trailer, and smoke wafting gently up towards the cloudless sky.

 

The trailer, was also rocking from side to side, and a quiet, giggling noise could be heard, but, only if one was standing right next to the door, with their ear pressed right up against it. Though, to be honest, if somepony was standing that close, then, there was a good chance that they’d be noticed.

 

Eventually, the rocking motion stopped, and the glow went out. Followed by the door opening, and a unicorn stepping out into the cool evening air, “Thought she hadn’t seen me, uhuh? Thought that SHE could hide from me!?”, the unicorn scoffed, to nopony in particular, “Well, I’ll show her, I’ll show…”, realizing that the was somepony standing, stock still, on the hoofpath next to the trailer, the unicorn span round and glared at the intruder, “WHAT?”

 

“Miss Lulamoon.”, the pony asked, not a question, but more of a statement, “I’m glad I’ve found you, your presence is requested at Canterlot Castle.”

 

Finally looking at the pony, the showmare realizes that this is a guard, but not just ANY guard, a Royal Guard, “Uh, moi? Requested to visit that castle?”, she stammers, “Do they wish for a showing of **MY**  talents?”

 

The guard, not phased at all by the show put on, just replies, “No, Miss. I have orders to bring you to the castle, you have been summoned. Top priority. So, please, follow me.”, the tone of his voice told Trixie that this wasn’t something she could run away from, not this time.

 

“Very well, but, if my trailer is damaged in **ANY**  way, or **ANYTHING**  is stolen, I will hold you responsible!”, she spoke, in a haughty voice, “You, personally!”

 

Still unphased, the guard just casts an invisibility spell on the trailer, “There, now nopony will know it’s here, except you.”

 

‘Well,well, well, my friend’, she thinks to herself, ‘You are a clever one!’. Impressed, she follows the guard through the streets of Canterlot, to await her fate.

 

* * *

 

 

Following the guard, Trixie spent a majority of the time just looking around her, seeing as she was getting strange glances from everypony they passed, ‘They probably think I’m being taken in for some fraud or other, well, let them think that, I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, cares not for what they think!’

 

Approaching the castle, the guard mentioned for Trixie to wait, “Miss, please wait here for the next guard.”, a look of confusion passed over her face, “Do not worry, I am just the messenger, I am handing you over the the guard who will take you to your final destination. Please follow ANY orders they give you.”

 

With nothing else to do, the corn blue unicorn just nodded, “Very well, The Great and Powerful Trixie, will…”, she stopped when she realised that there was nopony near her, it seemed to her, that they had just vanished, seeing as she hadn’t heard them walk away. A few minutes later, after she’d started to shuffled her hooves in frustration, and wondering if this was all one elaborate joke, she heard a set of heavier hoofsteps approaching.

 

“Miss Trixie Lulamoon, this way.”, a large stallion unicorn stood glaring down at her, “I am sorry for the delay in arriving, but we have had a situation here tonight, the Princesses will explain everything to you, so, please, just follow me.”, he said, and without looking back, started into the grounds of the castle.

 

Following right behind him, Trixie was still in a state of confusion, ‘A situation? The Princesses will explain everything to me?’, these thoughts just continued to swim round and around in her mind, ‘What sort of situation could they want me to help with? Surely, the star pupil of Celestia would be the one who would be helping, not me!’. With these thought distracting her, she nearly walked into the guard, who’d stopped before the great doors of the throne room.

 

“Your majesties, I present to you, Miss Trixie Lulamoon.”, bowing before both the Princesses, the guard intoned, and mentioned for the unicorn to enter.

 

“Thank you, Golden Mace. You may leave us now.”, Princess Celestia replied, “And, please make sure that we are not disturbed, have your men patrol the grounds.”, and then once the doors were shut, and sealed with a spell,Princess Celestia turned to the surprised unicorn, “Trixie, it is a pleasure to see you once again, though, I wish that it were under better, and happier, circumstances.”

 

Trixie stared up at the Princesses before her, her jaw open slightly from shock, “I...I don’t understand, your majesty. Why have you sent for me?”, she stammered out, dropping the third person references.

 

“Miss Lulamoon”, Princess Luna said, “Thou hast been summon here, before your imperial majesties, because a, certain fate, has befallen one of the Elements of Harmony.”, Trixie could almost feel the capitals begin spoken, “And, if the situation is not remedied, then all of Equestria could fall.”

 

“Your majesty?”, was all Trixie could reply.

 

“What my sister is trying to say, Trixie, is that we have lost one of the bearers of the elements. Now, before you ask,”, Princess Celestia saw the look on Trixie’s face, “how can we lose one of the bearers, I think you should follow us.” And leading the way to the ante-chamber, Trixie followed the two Alicorns.

 

Within the room, the unicorn was surprised to see, well, a table, set up for tea. Corn blue coloured tea service, cups, saucers, tea pot, the whole set. But, what surprised her more, was the Princess of the Night, bidding her to sit, while she served the tea, “Miss Lulamoon, it is still one sugar, and no milk?”

 

Trixie could only nod, wondering how the Princess could know such things, “Thank you, your majesty.”

 

“Please, Miss Lulamoon,” intoned the Night Princess, “we are all here, just to have a friendly chat. There is nothing thou need to be afraid of.”, and with a slight grin, one that could make a cockatrice run off, “I certainly have not tainted thou beverage, and I certainly do not wish to have my _wicked ways_  with you...well, not until my sister has retired for the night!”

 

“Luna!”, came the Day Princesses reply, “Please, she is confused enough.”, and turning to the shocked unicorn, “Trixie, we have a national emergency on our hooves here. As I explained to you earlier, one of the bearers of the elements, has been lost to us. And, well, we feel, both Luna, and myself, that another unicorn is needed to replace the, aforementioned, lost bearer.”

 

Thinking to herself, Trixie tried to picture the bearers of the elements, who held what position, and what race were they? Laughter, was held by that pink earth pony, and so was honesty, that was also an earth pony, kindness and loyalty were held by those pegasi, that left only honesty, and…

 

“Princess!”, exclaimed Trixie, “You don’t mean?”, to which the only reply was a nod of the head, “So, let me, try, and understand this. You’re telling me, that the holder of the Element of Magic, **THE**  most important of the elements, has been _LOST_? How, if I may ask, has this happened?”

 

Princess Celestia sipped on her tea, and seemed lost in thought for a moment, finally she replied, “The Element of Magic, has, well, she was not as strong in mind as I hoped. She has suffered a mental collapse.”, a tear stole its way down her muzzle, “I had hoped that she would lead the rest of the elements into the future, to hold Equestria together, but, I am afraid that she just couldn’t handle the pressure that befits one of high status.”

 

“What my sister is trying to say, Miss Lulamoon”, Princess Luna said, “is that Twilight Sparkle”, she seemed to spit these words out, “has been placed under the strictest security, due to her cracking like a twig under hoof.”, this caused her sister to shudder, “So, we need, no, we demand, there there will be a NEW bearer of the Element of Magic!”

 

* * *

 

 

Comprehension dawned on the face of the unicorn, “Moi? You require that The Great and Powerful Trixie”, she exclaimed, including some fireworks in the exclamation, “become the most powerful bearer of the Elements of Harmony?”

 

Both the regal sisters just looked at her, and nodded, Princess Celestia spoke for both of them, “Yes, my little pony. You have shown in the past the courage to stand up for yourself, and that you did not have an easy life, also, adding the fact that you are very skilled in magic, and not just showmareship magic either.”, Trixie was in shock over this exclamation, “I know, oh so much about you, I have watched you grow from a lost fillie, into this, the most wonderful showmare in Equestria!”

 

“Yes, Lulamoon, even when I was imprisoned in the moon, I had means to keep an eye on you, in your dreams, because I could feel that there was something more in this life for you, than being a showmare.”, Princess Luna replied.

 

Sitting there, before the two most powerful ponies in Equestria, Trixie was at a loss for words, thoughts crowded in her mind though, ‘They have been keeping an eye on me? But, I’ve never known one of the Princesses to do something like this before, granted, Celestia has had Twilight as a student, after the Sonic Rainboom. But, still, I’ve been chosen as the Element of Magic? Will the other ponies accept me?’, her thoughts still ran round in circles, each trying to lodge themselves in the front of her mind, ‘But, what of Twilight?’

 

Looking at the unicorn before her, Celestia placed a hoof on her foreleg, “Trixie, I know that this is unexpected for you.”, she held the unicorns eyes, “But, you must understand, the Elements of Harmony must be kept together, if they were to fall then the future of Equestria could crumble.”

 

“What my sister is trying to explain”, Princess Luna spoke up, “is that you are the **ONLY**  choice. Your magical ability is as powerful as the ex-bearer, and with the right guidance, and encouragement, you will become more powerful, but with one difference.”

 

Trixie looked into the dark cyan eyes, all her worries seemed to be drawn into them, and she felt as ease, for the first time, in what seemed like an eternity, “Your majesty?”

 

“You have, as we previously mentioned, lives a life that has been hard, and you have had to climb to the pinnacle of your chosen career. My sisters’ previous student, was too closeted, not versed in the ways of life, but you are.”, the Night Princess paused, as if to gather her thoughts, “You have that advantage, you are able to cope with whatever life, and Equestria, can throw at you.”, she finished with a smile. A genuine smile for once.

 

Trixie’s mind was, once again, racing with thoughts, but decided to sip at her tea to give herself time to put some coherence in the raging thoughts, “Your majesty, Princess Luna, I understand the implications of the offer, but, I would be grateful if you could explain to me the reason for the, um, fall of grace?”

 

Both Princess Celestia and Luna looked with surprise at the showmare, Celestia spoke up first, “Very well Trixie, I think it would be best for you to know that whole story. Please, sit very still, and we’ll show you…”

 

The showmare was enveloped in a combined arua of both the Alicorns, and was taken back to the beginning of Twilight’s downfall.

 

* * *

 

 

Minutes, hours, or possibly even days later, Trixie was released from the aura, “You know understand, I hope.”, Princess Luna spoke, “You now know the story, and what is expected, no, what we hope from you. You shall, if you wish to take the role, become the Element of Magic.”

 

“Trixie, I know that this all unexpected, and that you wish to take some time to consider, we shall give you that time. But, do not take too long, the fate of Equestria is at stake.”, Princess Celestia said, which received an eye roll from her younger sister, “You are more than welcome to stay here at Canterlot Castle, we will even have you caravan transferred here.”

 

“Thank you, Princess Celestia.”, the unicorn replied, “Yes, I would like to take a small amount of time to consider my position, as such, but, I do not think it will take much time.”, she thought for a moment, “I shall sleep on it, as they say.”

 

“Very well, Lulamoon.”, Luna spoke up, “We shall have an escort for you, to your sleeping quarters.”, and standing up, “Guard! Please escort our esteemed guest to her quarters, and see that she has everything she requires!”

 

“Very well, your Majesty.”, the Night Guard replied. Trixie bowed to the two regal sisters, and followed the guard to her, hopefully, new life.

 

Once she had departed, Luna turned to the Ivory White alicorn, “Sister, doth thou think we have made the right decision? Trixie Lulamoon is indeed a powerful unicorn, but I sense that there will be trouble with one of the Elements.”

 

“Luna, I understand your concerns, and yes, Rainbow Dash will cause us some problems, but, with us to explain everything, I’m sure that we can overcome any obstacle that may befall our passage.”, Celestia replied, with a comforting hoof upon her sisters back.

 

* * *

 

 

Her _sleeping quarters_  were so large, that her trailer would have sat in the corner, and probably gotten lost next to the wardrobe, it was the largest room she had ever been in, and Trixie, being a travelling showmare, had stayed in quite a few rooms in her time. She hadn’t always slept in her trailer, in fact, when she was travelling the cold arctic north, she has stayed in some of the more accommodating inns, who took visitors with no questions asked, and this room was larger than the whole inn!

 

‘Still, the bed does look very comfortable!’, she thought to herself, ‘Might as well make the most of it.’, and sitting on the edge, she began to think about the offer that had been placed in her hooves, the bearer of the Element of Magic, of all things she thought that she could be asked, this was the last thing she could have thought of.

 

Across the room sat a desk, simple, elegant, and, well, stocked with scrolls, quills, and ink. Begrudgingly getting off of the bed, Trixie made her way over, and decided to write down everything she could think of, both pros’ and cons’.

 

An hour, or so, later, she’d filled in only a small portion of the a scroll, and most of that was taken up with doodles, she’d gotten two items written down, **Trixie, Element of Magic - Pro**  and **Twilight Sparkle, Ex-Element of Magic - Con (will she try and get her title back?)**

 

‘Well, that settles that.’, she thought as she made her way back to the bed, ‘I might as well accept the offer, what else is there for me to do? Other than going back on the road, and doing my 2 bit shows for the ungrateful population!’ Settling back down for a quick rest, ‘I’ll go and speak to the Princesses first thing in the morning.’

 

Only meaning to have a couple of hours rest, Trixie woke up with the sun shining in her eyes, and noticed a tray on the desk, filled with a sumptuous breakfast, and a note attached to the largest pot of coffee she’d seen in ages.

 

Trixie Lulamoon,

 

We hope that thou didst enjoyed thy rest, one took it upon oneself to ensure that thy sleep was indeed, deep and restful.

 

When thou hath freshed thyself up, please come and see Celestia and myself.

 

We await thy presence in the Breakfast Room. Just asketh a guard, and they will bring thou to the room.

 

Princess Luna,

 

Regent of the Night

 

“Well, well, well!”, she exclaimed to nopony in particular, “I’m guessing that she’s seen the doodles I’ve done, and the two pitiful notes.”, and adding in her mind, ‘The breakfast does indeed look appetizing!’

 

* * *

 

 

Trotting along the corridor, and passing the stained glass windows, Trixie was stopped by a Royal Guard, “Miss Lulamoon? Can I help you?”

 

Snapping out of her gazing at the windows, she turned to face the guard, “Um, yes, I’ve been summoned to the Breakfast Room, and, well”, she lowered her voice, “I really don’t know where it is. I think I’m lost!”

 

Her remark was just received with a snapped salute, “By all means. If you would like to follow me, I will escort you there personally.”, and started trotting along the corridor, but stopped to check that she was following, “Please miss, there is nothing to fear. The Princesses have informed every royal guard to escort you if they see you.” The look on her muzzle told the guard everything that he needed to know.

 

‘Curse my expression!’, she thought to herself as she followed the guard along the corridor, ’I’d better not mess this up!’ Minutes later, she was ushered through a set of double doors, and handed over to two more guards, who escorted her to a patio behind the throne room, “ **Miss Trixie Lulamoon!** ”, one of the guards bellowed.

 

* * *

 

 

Princess Luna just winced at the shout, and Celestia wore a smirk, “Thank you, Stoutheart. That will be all.”, and turning to the unicorn, who had jumped at the shout from the guard, “I’m very sorry for that Trixie, he gets a bit carried away with his duties!”

 

“Carried away, sister, carried away?”, Luna spoke, “If that flea bitten excuse for a guard shouts **THAT**  way in one's presence again, then he shall rue the day he decided to become a royal guard! And be carried away himself!”

 

“Sister, please, we have an important guest. Now, Trixie, I’m assuming that you have come to a decision?”, she asked the now confused looking showmare, “I hope that you thought long and hard? Because once you have made your choice, there is no going back.”, and patting a seat next to her, bade Trixie to take breakfast with them.

 

“Yes, your majesties. I believe I have made my choice.”, she eyed the cup of tea placed in front of her, “I believe that your most generous offer would be indeed, suitable for me.”, and taking a sip, continued, “Though, I have some questions that I would like answered first.”

 

Celestia was surprised at this, but Luna just did a repeat of her sisters’ reaction earlier, and smirked, “Very well, Trixie. Ask.”

 

“If I do take the offer, where will I be living? Will it still be in my trailer? Or will it be somewhere, different?”, she asked, in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“Why, yes, that is a good question.”, Celestia replied, “I was hoping that you would take up residence in the library, where my former pupil lived. If that would be acceptable to you, but, if you are uncomfortable with that, then, I would be more than happy to allow you to stay in your trailer, until a more suitable place could be made available!”

 

Trixie was surprised with this reply, ‘The library? But that’s where her assistant lives! I don’t think he’d take too kindly to me moving in and taking over!’, but, ignoring this issue, she continued, “Very well, the other question is, what of the rest of the bearers? I know that they didn’t take too kindly to me visit, I did kind of show them up!”

 

It was Luna who replied to this question, “We have thought about this too, Beatrix.”, Trixie was taken aback at this use of her full first name, “If thou doth take our offer, which we hope thou dost, then, we, my sister and myself, will accompany you to Ponyville, and explain to each element nearer, individually if necessary, the situation and the reason for your presence, and the absence of the previous bearer.”

 

Once again, Trixie was surprised, and taking her time to sip, replied, “Very well, I accept! Is there anything special I need to do? Any, entrance exam I need to pass?”

 

“No, my little pony!”, Celestia replied, “You already have within you the necessary qualities. So, please, finish your tea, and then let us depart for Ponyville, and bring forth a new dawn!”, she finished with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Finishing their breakfast, the two Alicorn Princesses, and one corn blue unicorn, departed for Ponyville, the capital of world saving. Luna was deep in thought, whilst Celestia and Trixie were discussing what they were going to say to the remaining Mane 6, “Personally, your Highness, I think that the Element of Loyalty will be the biggest problem, the easiest will be the Element of Laughter…”

 

Celestia burst out laughing, causing Trixie to stop and look at the Ivory White Alicorn, “Your Highness?”

 

“I’m...I’m sorry Trixie, but calling me ‘ _Your Highness_ ’ is something that I think you can stop. Being the bearer of the Element of Magic, gives you, certain, how can I put it?”, Celestia said.

 

Luna snapped out her thoughts, and just replied, “Oh, for Fausts sake, Tia! Just tell her, or do you want me to?”, Celestia placed a hoof on her sister, and nodded, “What my sister is trying to say, Trixie, is that being the bearer of the most powerful element, allows you to sidestep the usual formalities when it comes to titles. Do you understand?”

 

The showmare placed a hoof under her chin, and thought for a moment, “I think I understand.”, she paused, then continuing, “If I’ve worked this out correctly, I may simply address both you and Princess Celestia by your names, without the formal titles?”

 

Luna nodded, and faced her sister, “I’m assuming, myself, that _this_  is what you were referring to?”, this just brought a nod from the Alicorn.

 

“Approaching Ponyville, Your Majesties!”, the guard informed them, from over his shoulder, “Where would you like us to land?”

 

“At the Golden Oaks Library, thank you.”, Celestia replied, Luna on the other hoof, just glared at the guard, “Luna?”

 

“Is that, is that Stoutheart?”, she growled, “If it is, he’d **better**  not shout, or raise his voice in any way!”

 

Landing in front of the library, Celestia turned to Trixie, “Trixie, I think it would be prudent for you to wear this cape, if Rainbow Dash is in the area, she will certainly make a scene, and I for one would not like to have to deal with her, of all the Elements!”, handing her a black cape, Trixie attached it, and drew the hood up over her head, thankfully, it covered her horn, and most of her mane.

 

* * *

 

 

Well, there we go dear reader, we enter the final phase of the opening part of the story.

 

Trixie is the new Element of Magic, now, all we have to deal; with, how will the remaining Mane 6 react?

 

In fact, how will Spike react? He has been with Twilight since she hatched him.

 

Continue for the next exciting part, and it’ll be the **LAST** one set in the past, I promise! (Not a Pinkie Promise though!)


End file.
